


I have about thirty more Christmas cards to write and I’m nowhere near finished.

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Christmas Cards, F/M, Munk needs a break, family au, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Demeter comes home to find her husband at the kitchen table surrounded by Christmas cards. But she quickly realizes that he has been sitting there since she left this morning. Now she needs to find a way to make him take a break.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I have about thirty more Christmas cards to write and I’m nowhere near finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This prompt just screamed Munkustrap but how to put it into writing? That was the question. But then I added Demeter and the rest is history.  
> The idea for this is completely random and doesn't come from anything. I do know there are people who send out holiday cards every year so I guess it came from that. I don't know. This is also relatively short.  
> Enjoy!

When Demeter walked through the door, she noticed how her lovely husband leaned over the kitchen table with a pen in hand and about 100 Christmas cards displayed around the table. 

“Hello dear.” She greeted Munkustrap as she took off her coat, scarf, and gloves. 

Unfortunately, her husband was so wrapped up in his task, he did not greet her back.

She gave a concerned look towered Munkustrap as she made her way to the kitchen. Demeter wrapped her arms around his shoulders which took him out of focus.

“Dem, when did you come back?” He stopped what he was writing and stared back.

Demeter tightened her hold around Munkustrap’s shoulders and leaned in so her chin was on his right shoulder. “I just got back from dropping Jemima off at your father’s.” 

The other thought for a second before responding with, “But that was hours ago. Wasn’t it?” 

Demeter took a seat next to Munk. “Have you been sitting here since I left?”

“There are just so many cards that need to go out this year.” He tried justifying but honestly, he needed something to get rid of the holiday stress.

Demeter sighed, “Munk, the cards can wait,” she stood up,  “why don’t you help me with dinner.”

Munkustrap tightened his hold on the pen he was using to write. “But Dem, I have about thirty more Christmas cards to write and I’m nowhere near finished. I need to get this done. There’s so much to do and it needs to get done. Plus there’s the decorations and the tree and….”

By the end, Munkustrap ran out of reasons.

“How about this,” his wife’s voice broke him out of his mini-rant, “I help you with the rest of the cards and you help me with dinner. Deal?”

He smiled. He knew he needed a break. Plus it wouldn’t hurt to get some help.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can imagine Demeter bargaining with Munkustrap to take a break from doing anything. Which includes writing Christmas cards for the family apparently.


End file.
